Value of Friendship
by SeKaYa
Summary: Es ist nie leicht, wenn man zwischen den Stühlen sitzt – noch schwerer ist es jedoch, wenn man zwischen die Fronten gerät und nicht weiß, wer Freund oder Feind ist. Insbesondere dann, wenn Freund und Feind ein und dieselbe Person zu sein scheinen.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKR. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Anmerkung: Vermutlich Teil einer kleinen "Sammlung" von One-Shots zu gewissen Hintergründen. Der OS steht in direkter Verbindung zu "Ornament of Friendship" und geht vom gleichen "AU" aus.

Inhalt:_Es ist nie leicht, wenn man zwischen den Stühlen sitzt – noch schwerer ist es jedoch, wenn man zwischen die Fronten gerät und nicht weiß, wer Freund oder Feind ist. Insbesondere dann, wenn Freund und Feind ein und dieselbe Person zu sein scheinen._

**Value of Friends**

_**~ the beginning of the end ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

_»If I had to choose _

_between betraying my country _

_and betraying my friend, _

_I hope I should have the guts to betray my country.«_

(E.M. Forster)

* * *

><p><strong>1981<strong>

* * *

><p>Es ist die Umkehrung einer alten Redewendung, und sie ist in keiner Weise positiv. Ich fühle mich wie das Schaf im Wolfspelz – und auch wenn ich ein schwarzes Schaf bin, so bin ich trotz allem die Person, die am meisten zu verlieren hat. Zumindest kommt es mir so vor.<p>

Es ist eine Tatsache, dass Freundschaften in diesen Zeiten zuweilen hintenan stehen müssen, denn es gibt Dinge, auf die man keinen Einfluss hat. Wenn der Dunkle Lord einem befiehlt, seinen besten Freund umzubringen, dann hat man die Wahl zwischen seinem eigenen Tod und dem des Freundes. Ich habe zwar bisher keinen Befehl wie diesen erhalten, und ich kenne auch niemanden, dem das passiert ist, aber das liegt wohl weniger daran, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Freunde gegeneinander aufhetzt, sondern mehr daran, dass die wenigsten Freundschaften wirklich standhalten. Wenn man nützlich ist, dann hat man einen großen Freundeskreis, der zumindest ein klein wenig auf einen aufpasst – genau in dem Maße, um sich selbst Unterstützung zu sichern – und sobald man feststellt, dass jemand unnütz ist, wird er überflüssig.

Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es wirklich so ist oder ob nicht doch irgendwo noch immer wahre Freundschaft existiert. Ich weiß nur, dass die Welt ein denkbar schlechter Ort für Freundschaften geworden ist: Es gibt keinen Platz mehr für Treue und Loyalität gegenüber den Freunden, denn die Obrigkeit stellt gänzlich andere Forderungen.

Kein Wunder, wirklich, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich mit diesem Auftrag zurechtkommen soll. Es ist weniger die Aufgabe selbst, die mich beunruhigt – es ist, so schwer es mir auch fällt, das zu sagen, _Routine_ – sondern viel mehr die Gesellschaft. Sehe ich es aus einer strategischen Sichtweise, dann ist es nur logisch, mehr als einen zu schicken. Sehe ich es von meiner paranoiden Seite aus, so stellt sich mir die Frage, ob der Dunkle Lord nicht vielleicht mehr Sorge darum hat, dass einer von uns unloyal sein könnte, ja, vielleicht auch nur minimal zögern würde. Und ich kann nicht sagen, ob mein Partner mich wirklich verraten würde oder nicht – ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder.

Früher waren wir Freunde – heute bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Es ist zu viel passiert, um auf eine Schulfreundschaft zu vertrauen. Oder ich bin einfach paranoid geworden, nach dem Tod von Freunden und der Entscheidung, die ich getroffen habe.

"Nervös?"

Die Stimme hatte sich verändert, und irgendwie überraschte es mich. Gleichzeitig ist es jedoch zu erwarten – wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten. Eigentlich kann ich darauf auch verzichten. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf meinen ehemaligen Freund und zucke nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Wir haben uns im Grunde nichts mehr zu sagen, und ich verabscheue Smalltalk.

"Gesprächig, eh?" Mein Partner lacht leise und dreckig, und ich verspüre das Verlangen, ihn zu würgen. "Schlimmer als Wilkes."

Das versetzt mir einen Stich. Ich weiß, dass ich nie so viel Zeit mit den anderen verbracht habe – zu wenig, wie ich jetzt feststelle – aber ich mache mir besonders Vorwürfe deswegen. Wilkes ist tot und vielleicht ist es meine Schuld. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es Informationen waren, die _ich_ habe durchsickern lassen, aber es ist egal: Das Gefühl ist da. Und es hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich auf beiden Seiten Freunde und Feinde habe. Ich bin in einer miesen Situation. Dennoch wünsche ich mir, dass mein Partner still wäre, dass er nicht Wunden aufreißt, die endlich aufgehört haben, zu bluten.

"Verdammte Auroren", sagt mein Partner, aber ich kann nicht wirklich zustimmen. "Und verdammte Verräter."

Das entlockt mir eine Reaktion, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass es unbemerkt geblieben ist. Bin ich zusammengezuckt? Hoffentlich nicht. Ich kenne meinen Partner gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er seine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen wird, und sie werden nicht zu meinen Gunsten sein.

"Verräter?", frage ich leise.

Mein Partner schnaubt. "Natürlich – wie sonst sollten die Auroren uns erwischt haben? Ich meine, _ich_ könnte das, aber das sind Nieten, wenn es um die feinen Details geht." Er lacht erneut kurz auf. "Wenigstens hab ich denen mal gezeigt, wie man das macht!"

Ich bin verwirrt. "Was macht?"

"Na, die zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen nutzen." Mein Partner wirkt sehr selbstzufrieden. "Ich bin verdammt gut mit dem Imperius, und das war einer meiner besseren Einfälle."

Ich weiß, dass ich nicht einmal mehr nachhaken muss, denn offenbar ist mein Partner so erpicht darauf, mir von seiner Heldentat zu erzählen, dass man ihn nicht mehr bitten muss. Dennoch, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass er von Wilkes' Todestag erzählt – vielleicht hat _er_ es durch irgendeine Meisterleistung geschafft zu entkommen, _Wilkes_ hat es nicht. Und ich kann nicht sagen, was ich diesbezüglich fühle.

Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich alles versucht hätte, um Wilkes zu retten. Ich kann nicht mehr wirklich sagen, wer Freund und wer Feind ist in diesem Krieg.

"Weißt du", fährt mein Partner unbeirrt fort, "die Auroren haben uns praktisch überrannt. Sah ziemlich schlecht für uns aus – aber wir haben trotzdem nicht aufgegeben. Uns gefangen nehmen lassen und womöglich noch den Dunklen Lord verraten? Niemals!" Seine Stimme überschlägt sich fast vor überzeugter Treue. Es ist etwas, was ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, nicht mehr. "Nun, mir war natürlich klar, dass der Dunkle Lord davon wissen muss – davon, dass die Auroren wussten, wo wir waren und auch eine sehr reale Einschätzung unserer Stärke hatten. Verdächtig, findest du nicht auch? Und deshalb habe ich mich schweren Herzens dazu entschieden zu fliehen." Sein Tonfall straft seine Worte Lügen, aber ich zeihe es vor, zu schweigen. "Na ja..." Zum ersten Mal zögert er in seiner Erzählung, und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es wegen mir ist. "Ich weiß, du siehst das anders", meint er, "aber du warst nicht dabei."

Unbewusst hat er mir einen weiteren Stich versetzt, aber ich lasse mir nichts anmerken. Er schweigt und ich ringe mit mir. Einerseits weiß ich, was passiert ist – rein intellektuell – aber ich sehne mich nach einer Absolution, in welcher Form auch immer. Sein Geständnis, dass er sich zur Flucht entschieden hat, ist vielleicht ein Eingeständnis. Aber vielleicht sind seine Worte doch wahr und ich tue ihm Unrecht. Bevor ich ein Urteil fälle, will ich alles hören. Ich will wissen, warum er entkommen ist und Wilkes nicht. Ich will wissen, _wie_ Wilkes gestorben ist. Sie sagen, er sei im Kampf getötet worden, weil er sich der Festnahme widersetzt hat. Es ist schwer, mir Wilkes in einem verzweifelten letzten Kampf vorzustellen – er war immer eine eher stille, distanzierte Natur, mir nicht ganz unähnlich und doch so anders. Ich gebe zu, dass ich nie so gut mit ihm befreundet war, wie ich es mir inzwischen wünsche.

"Was würde ich anders sehen?"

Die Frage brennt mir auf der Seele, denn obwohl ich weiß, dass er vermutlich Recht hat, kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich weiß, dass man in einem Kampf oft auch anders handelt, als man es gedacht hätte, rücksichtsloser, vielleicht, verbissener. Er muss irgendetwas getan haben, von dem er weiß, dass ich es von meinem Status als Außenstehender her verurteilen würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verurteilen würde, wenn ich ein Teil des Kampfes gewesen wäre – ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was _es_ ist.

"Wie gesagt..." Seine Erzählung ist langsamer als zuvor. "Ich bin gut mit dem Imperius. Besser als mit den anderen Flüchen, und ich wollte nicht das Feuer auf mich ziehen, da ich ja den Lord informieren musste." Er sieht mit einen Moment lang an, aber ich weiß, mein Gesicht ist hinter einer Maske verborgen und es ist ihm nicht möglich, in meine Augen zu sehen. Er wendet sich ab. "Ich habe den Imperius benutzt, um die Auroren abzulenken."

Ich frage mich, wieso ich ihn dafür verurteilen sollte. Ich frage auch ihn dasselbe, denn auch wenn es unverzeihlich ist, den Imperius auszusprechen, in diesem Krieg ist zu vieles unverzeihlich, auch ohne den Aufkleber mit dem Wort.

Er schnaubt. "Ich habe den Imperius benutzt, um die Auroren abzulenken", wiederholt er. Er wirft mir einen Blick zu. "Nicht: Ich habe die Auroren _mit_ dem Imperius abgelenkt."

Ich ziehe die Brauen zusammen und versuche, einen Sinn aus seinen Worten zu machen. Es will mir nicht so recht gelingen. Für mich klingt beides nach demselben, deshalb verstehe ich den Unterschied, den er macht, nicht wirklich. Aber es muss einen Unterschied geben – einen, der die Sache von akzeptabel direkt zu inakzeptabel für mich kippen wird. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie es abgelaufen sein könnte, aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß, dass ein Imperius unter normalen Umständen von fast allen Auroren sofort abgeschüttelt werden kann, ich weiß auch, dass er sehr gut mit dem Fluch ist. Es ist ein Risiko, aber für eine Ablenkung würde es reichen. Und doch muss es etwas sein, das über meine Vorstellungskraft hinausgeht.

Außer natürlich, er hält mich für so zart besaitet, dass ich die Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen nicht ertrage. Was seinen Worten widersprechen würde.

"Ich habe Wilkes mit dem Imperius belegt", sagt er und auf einmal macht alles einen schrecklichen Sinn.

* * *

><p>Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den Auftrag mit ihm über die Bühne gebracht habe. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Nach der Eröffnung, wie er entkommen war – und dem vorherigen Stolz auf diese Idee – ich war drauf und dran ihn zu erwürgen. Vielleicht auch, ihn mit dem Sectumsempra zu belegen und ausbluten zu lassen. Noch jetzt überschlagen sich meine Gedanken, um mir immer mehr zu zeigen, was ich hätte tun können, tun <em>sollen<em>.

Es ist eine Sache, einen Freund zu verlieren. Es ist eine gänzlich andere, wenn ein anderer Freund – und Freund des Freundes – diesen Freund in den Tod schickt. Aber vielleicht gebe ich zu viel auf alte Freundschaften. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu entsetzt über die bloße Vorstellung, dass jemand tatsächlich dazu fähig ist. Ich kann nicht für Wilkes sprechen, aber es ist mehr als nur Schmerz dabei, wenn man von jemandem verraten wird, dem man eigentlich vertraut hat. Wie Wilkes sich wohl gefühlt hat? Der Imperius muss mächtig gewesen sein – aber dennoch hat man die Möglichkeit, sich zu wehren, zu kämpfen. Und zu denken. Und das schmerzt am Meisten, wie ich finde. Zu wissen, dass Wilkes vielleicht in seinen letzten Minuten wusste, dass er verraten worden war, nicht auf der unpersönlichen Ebene eines Spions, sondern wirklich verraten. Verraten und verkauft.

Ich bin mitschuldig, ich weiß es. Ich habe vermutlich die Information weitergegeben, die überhaupt erst zu dem Kampf geführt hat, aber auch wenn ich es weiß, so will ich doch die Schuld umso lieber bei jemand anderem suchen. Und dieser Verrat an einem Freund ist genau das, was ich brauche, um einen anderen Schuldigen zu finden. Ich weiß, dass ich mich in einem hoffnungslosen 'Was wäre wenn' verrenne. Was wäre, wenn Wilkes nicht dem Imperius zum Opfer gefallen wäre? Hätte er den Kampf lebend überstanden? Wäre er vielleicht nur festgenommen worden, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihn vielleicht doch noch befreit? Ich weiß es nicht und es ist schmerzhaft, darüber nachzudenken.

Ich weiß aber, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass Mulciber davonkommt. Er hat Wilkes verraten und das kann – und will – ich ihm nicht verzeihen. Was ich tun werde, falls Mulciber dahinter kommt, weiß ich nicht. Ich erwarte kein Verständnis, und ich will auch keine Vergebung. Das, was ich geplant habe, ist ein Rachefeldzug. Und mir ist es egal, ob Mulciber die Verbindung zieht oder nicht: Das ist für mich. Und für Wilkes.

Ich habe auch bereits eine Idee, wie ich es anstelle.

* * *

><p>Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es das Richtige ist. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob es funktionieren wird. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es versuchen muss und irgendwann wird Mulciber dafür bezahlen, was er getan hat. Mir kommt noch immer die Galle hoch, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass er einen Freund so einfach hat über die Klinge springen lassen. Es lässt Übelkeit in mir hochsteigen und es ist wie ein realer Schmerz, aber ich kann ihn nicht einmal wirklich anklagen – ich habe zuerst Verrat begangen. Vielleicht ist mein Verrat sogar schlimmer, denn ich habe es vollkommen unpersönlich getan, gleichgültig gegenüber der Tatsache, wen es treffen könnte.<p>

Und doch, ich bin bereit meine Schuld einzugestehen, während Mulciber einfach nur ein Bauernopfer in Wilkes sieht, ein notwendiges Opfer. Und genau das ist es, was seinen Verrat so viel schlimmer für mich macht.

Ich weiß genau, was ich jetzt zu tun habe. Vielleicht wird es noch einen Freund treffen, aber wie viel größer ist die Chance, einen Feind zu treffen. Meine Freunde unter den Todessern sind immer weniger geworden, und inzwischen kann ich sie wohl an einer Hand abzählen. Von den meisten weiß ich nicht einmal, ob sie mich ebenfalls noch als Freund sehen. Aber solange ich nicht genau weiß, dass sie mich nicht mehr als Freund betrachten und sie etwas getan haben, was einen Bruch der Freundschaft rechtfertigt, werde ich sie weiterhin als solche behandeln. Ich will nicht, dass ich so ende wie Mulciber. Ich weiß, ich lebe eine Doppelmoral, wenn ich zulasse, dass einige durch die Informationen, die ich an die Auroren und den Orden des Phönix weiterleite, sterben und im selben Atemzug dafür Sorge tragen kann, dass andere überleben.

Es ist eine Frage der Ehre, vielleicht. Freundschaft steht über dem Dienst für die Allgemeinheit. Ich bin, entgegen vieler Gerüchte, auch nur ein Mensch. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht abschalten, und als Slytherin wurde ich dazu geradezu _erzogen_, Freundschaften zu schätzen, zu wahren und zu ehren. Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern ich wahre Freunde gefunden habe in Slytherin, aber nichtsdestotrotz kann ich definitiv einer _sein_.

Ich weiß, dass ich die verbliebenen Mitglieder meines Freundeskreises im Auge behalten werde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie meine Entscheidung verstehen würden, denn soweit ich sehen kann, sind sie noch immer treu gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord. Und so sehr ich auch Gewissheit haben will, ich wage nicht nachzuforschen, ob sie etwas mit Jonathans Tod zu tun haben – ich weiß, dass es möglich ist, aber auch wenn Zweifel mich zernagen – der Gedanke, dass Freunde einen anderen Freund ermordet haben könnten, ist schier unerträglich – ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich feststellen würde, dass es wahr ist. So kann ich mir zumindest einreden, dass sie nichts damit zu tun haben.

Die Welt ist ein komplizierter Ort geworden, seit der Krieg begonnen hat. Aber nichts kann komplizierter sein, als ein Überläufer zu sein – ohne sich von allen Banden losgesagt zu haben. Ich bin vermutlich ein sentimentaler Idiot, weil ich es nicht getan habe. Freunde in beiden Lagern zu haben, ist eine Zerreißprobe, die niemand mitmachen sollte. Kein Wunder, dass dieser Krieg so viele in einen scheinbaren Wahnsinn treibt: Wie viele Familien haben Kämpfer auf beiden Seiten?

"Severus?"

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch. "Was?"

Es fällt mir schwer, mich zu konzentrieren, und natürlich merkt mein Gegenüber es. Dorcas seufzt.

"Du denkst zu viel nach", stellt sie ruhig fest. "Man sollte meinen, dass du als Tränkemeister weißt, wie die Dinge laufen."

Ich ziehe die Brauen zusammen. "Was meinst du?"

"Oh, ganz einfach. Man überlegt, was man machen will, dann sieht man, was für Zutaten man hat. Anschließend kommt die Grübelarbeit, wie man es zusammensetzt, um die gewünschte Wirkung zu erzielen." Sie sieht mich ernst an. "Und beim Brauen verlässt man sich dann auf seinen Plan." Sie seufzt erneut. "Sev, ich weiß, dass du bereits weißt, was du machen willst, und du hast auch die Zutaten und das Rezept zur Hand – also bitte, hör auf, dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen und brau einfach. Wenn du zu lange wartest, dann erlischt das Feuer und die ganzen Zutaten sind verschwendet. Wenn du zu viel nachdenkst, wirst du abgelenkt und machst Fehler. Verlass dich auf dein Gefühl und tu einfach, was dein Rezept dir vorgibt."

Ich blinzle. Ich will zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, aber mir fällt nicht wirklich etwas ein. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob sie sich auf meine generelle Situation bezieht oder doch wirklich von Zaubertränken redet. Was es auch ist – sie hat Recht. Und obwohl ich es hasse, im Unrecht zu sein, kann ich nichts dagegen sagen. Es ist wahr. Und ich fühle mich fast schuldig dafür, dass sie es mir erst sagen musste, wo ich es immer war, der ihr spöttisch Ratschläge über die richtige Brautechnik gehalten hat, wenn wir wieder einmal als Partner gearbeitet haben.

"An dir ist eine Philosophin verloren gegangen", meine ich schließlich.

Sie hebt eine Augenbraue. "Dann werd ich sie wohl beizeiten suchen müssen, was?"

Trotz der eher schlechten Situation bringe ich ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Ich habe ihr trotz aller Ehrlichkeit nicht alles erzählt, was die Sache mit Mulciber betrifft, aber sie weiß genug, um zu wissen, dass ich jede Aufmunterung im Moment gebrauchen kann. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass die Freunde zu einem halten. Ich wünschte, es wäre mit allen Freunden so.

"Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", sagt sie und ich sehe sie an. "Du gehst und tust, was auch immer du geplant hast, außer natürlich es beinhaltet irgendeinen Schaden an deiner eigenen Person, denn wenn du das versuchen würdest, dann werden Lionel und ich dich finden und zur Hölle jagen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich diesen Trank brauen, da du sowieso zu abgelenkt bist. Und wenn das alles erledigt ist, wirst du dich von uns in ein Café schleifen lassen und uns genau erzählen, was dich die ganze Zeit auffrisst." Ich starre und sie neigt den Kopf nachdenklich. "Weißt du, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann ist das kein Vorschlag, sondern ein Befehl..."

Dem habe ich nichts entgegenzusetzen.

* * *

><p>Ich war versucht, auf den Umschlag "an wen auch immer es betrifft" zu schreiben. Ich habe auch mit mir gerungen, ob ich ihn nicht vielleicht an Dorcas' Namensschwester bei den Auroren schicken sollte. Im Endeffekt habe ich mich dagegen entschieden, und jetzt sehe ich nachdenklich der Eule nach. Ich habe zwar meinen eigenen gefiederten Briefträger, aber noch widerstrebt es mir, offen in Erscheinung zu treten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ausgefeilt die Methoden sind, um Briefe zurückzuverfolgen, aber ich will die Probe nicht wagen. Deshalb habe ich mir eine anonyme Posteule besorgt, mir gleich im Postamt Pergament, Feder und Tinte geliehen und dort meine Nachricht verfasst. Vielleicht bin ich paranoid, aber der Brief könnte mich Kopf und Kragen kosten – vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen mehr.<p>

Ich weiß nicht, ob der Empfänger den Inhalt für voll nehmen wird. Immerhin, wenn ich paranoid bin, dann ist er es zum Quadrat, und doch, ich bin mir sicher, er wird zumindest darüber nachdenken. Ich habe es nicht eilig. Rache ist, nach wie vor, ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird. Und wenn mein Brief Mulciber nicht über die Klinge springen lässt, so wird er wohl doch in Askaban landen. Und wer weiß – vielleicht, nur vielleicht, bietet sich mir irgendwann noch die Gelegenheit, persönlich, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, Rache zu üben.

Bis dahin lasse ich vorerst die Auroren für mich Rache nehmen – zu Händen von Alastor Moody.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
